ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CY-Raiders: Part 1
CY-Raiders 1 :Tanner: (sits and watches TV in his tree house) man, you'd think a guy in the amazon can get good amazon. (clicks remote) (TV comes on) Finally :Brazilian Reporter: (translated) an emergency broadcast has been sent to citizens all over the rim of the amazon rainforest. we have caught footage of the two super villians, Lava Brawl, and Zanos heading toward that position and we only suspect that they could be doing bad. make su- (TV turns off) :Tanner: that's enough for me. (runs to closet and puts on his Vyper suit) :Vyper: let's end this (flies off) :mysterious shadow 1: I'm starving :mysterious shadow 2: oh dude, dude, I see someone about a mile away, moving... very fast. can I hunt this time, please? :mysterious shadow 1: terrific. and NO you can't hunt this time, you're 8 (takes off toward moving object) :mysterious shadow 2 (murmurs) (takes off with him) :mysterious shadow 1: (over com) Saber, you see that object?. :Voice over comm: yes i can see it on radar... wait just lost him. I'm taking the pod, meet you there. :Mysterious shadow 2: (becoming more visible) so wait, it flies, it moves at the speed of sound, and it was :detected on radar. you sure it's food, Pyroe? :Mysterious shadow 1: (becoming more visible) I don't care if it's glorb, if I don't eat something in the next 2 minutes I will die. :Mysterious shadow 2: oh okay... wait what's glorb? :Mysterious person 1: a food on tamaran, you don't wanna know :Mysterious person 2: yeah I don't : :Vyper: 'i'd better hurry if i want to catch- (gets lept apon by mysterious person 1 : :'Mysterious person 1: who are you? what are you? are you lunch? (they crash) ok let's see what you are (attracts claws and smacks the helmet off vyper) *gasp* :Vyper:' '''hi. please don't eat me. : :'Mysterious person 1': you're not lunch?!?! :'Vyper': good to know. Who are you? :'Mysterious Person 1': i am Pyroe, gardian of the amazon. :'Mysterious Person 2': told you he wasn't food. I'm Pounce. :'Mysterious Person 3': glad i could get here in time. i guess that thing wasn't a "thing" after all. I'm Saber :'Pounce': maybe we should take him back to HQ. :'Saber': absolutely not! Pyroe would never bring a robot back to the base. :'Vyper': actually i'm not a- :'Pyroe': quiet! we will take him back, as long as he has food. :'Vyper': (Hands Pyroe, bag of cheerios) :'Pyroe': hmmmm. (shoves them down his throat) :'Saber': everyone to the pod, i have an analysis. :'Pounce': (whispers to Vyper) Sabe, always acts like that, all smart. he reads tons of books. he taught himself. (singsong) NEEEEEERRRRRD. :'Vyper': (gets into pod) Ok wow. this is just awesome. this is no pod. : :'Pyroe': It used to be (face turns red in sadness). : :'Pounce': it's something about this girl he met. starblazer or something. : :'Saber': After Pyroe's escape pod crashed, we salvaged the parts we could find and used other natural resources to turn it into a jet. It's also equipped for space travel. : :'Vyper': It's definately bigger than an escape pod. : :'Saber': we used alot of natural resources. ok we're here (lands) : :'Vyper': whoa. this is no tree house. THIS IS A CASTLE. i'm not kidding. you have a freakin waterfall. what the heck is this place, : :'Pyroe': this is HQ. (walks in) Make yourself at home. we have all sorts of stuff here. (alarm blares) crud : :'Vyper': (opens up hologram from suit). it's them. it's the villians. the ones going into the amazon. : :'Pyroe': well they're in the amazon now. who am i kidding, they're super villians. we can't compete with that. : :'Vyper': you call yourself a guardian? (pounce and saber jump on Vyper in excitment) (the three fly out to the combat the villians) : :'Vyper': there they are. kids, you take out the wood guy, i'll get the lava dude. : :'Zanos in tree-jumper form''': raaawwwr (kicks down tree and uses energy blast on boulder) : :Vyper: (barely dodges) correction. I'll take the wood guy : :Pounce: (gets out shock whips and attacks Lava Brawl) ya ya ya ya ya : :Saber: (hurtles large rock at Lava brawl) (nothing works) : :BACK AT THE BASE : :Pyroe: (consentrates telekinesis on pot and makes it explode)(smiles)(gets in pod) : :Vyper: (shoots gamma ray blasts at tree-jumper and chases him) (tree-jumper turn around and shoots energy blast at Vyper) (tree-jumper climbs up tree and lands on top of Vyper repeadidly stabbing him in the back, barely penetrating the suits armor) : :Pyroe: (jumps out of pod anduses telekinesis to knock back tree-jumper) (Lava Brawl gets wise and bear huggs Pyroe) (Pyroe starts to die) (suddenly, Pyroe glows on fire and breaks free he flies up and shoots high presure fire from his hands and obliterates Lava Brawl) (Pyroe saves the other 3 but Zanos (tree-jumper) gets away) :